Princess
by Kitty021
Summary: Marinette starts to confront her true feelings for her partner. But, a glimpse of Chat Noir with someone else leads her to asking a few questions. All she finds is lies,but they can't possibly be lies when there is proof. Could this new information lead to a devastating outcome?
1. Chapter 1

Over the year, Marinette became close with Chat Noir, not just as Ladybug, but as herself. They had become friends over the many late night visits.

She remembered a day vividly, playing the memory in her head.

One night she was walking home and there was her Kitty, utterly concerned for her. He was worried that something would happen to her. Something about, 'a beautiful young lady such as yourself should not be out by herself and defiantly not on a full moon.' Apparently Chat was upset about it being a full moon, said that it brought all of the boozed and crazy people out.

'Kitty, I'm a big girl. I recently turned sixteen. I can take care of myself.'

'Please Princess, I don't doubt you, really, I am worried though. What if someone hurt you? I couldn't live with myself.' Chat had grown close to Marinette as Adrien. The two were actually great friends.

'Well luckily for me, I have one of Paris' beloved heroes to protect me.'

'Yes, well I heard a bit of sarcasm but, I'm serious. I, from now on, will no longer let anyone even so touch my Princess.'

She remembered seeing something in his eyes that night. She had never noticed how green they were. They were also filled with sadness and despair. Something she hated to see. First Adrien and now Chat.

He insisted on walking her home and after that, he kept showing up. Each day a little more sadness disappeared, slowly but sure enough, it was leaving. That made her happy.

oOo

It was tonight when she remembered the moments with her partner, some happy, some sad.

She played another memory in her head.

Chat had come on a slightly cold, Thursday night around eight. His face seemed to brighten when she let him in like the nights before, yet it wasn't like the nights before. He was constantly asking questions about her day and avoiding any that she threw at him. That night he was wearing two masks. One that hid his identity and one that was trying hopelessly to cover the pain. It was falling, exposing the sadness that he attempted to conceal. She took notice and couldn't help but ask, she wanted to remove his masked pain and mend it. 'Chat, what is it, please talk to me. I'm here for you no matter what. Let me be there for you, I hate seeing your pain that you try so hard to contain." Marinette let the words spilled from her without a thought. "Please take comfort in me," she gazed up at him. His eyes slowly filled with tears. He bit his lip to try and calm himself. It didn't work. How did she know, how does she see right through me? 'I just,' his head fell and his eyes closed, letting droplets escape. She walked to him, and rapped her arms around his frame. 'Shh, it's okay Kitty, I'm her and you can tell me anything. Just let it out, please allow me to help.' He hadn't felt like this since his mother. He hadn't hugged anyone like this since his mother. No one had been concerned for him since his mother. He hugged her back and buried his face into her neck, happy she was there. A sob eluded from his quivering mouth. After that, he soon let it out. They found themselves on the pink chase, holding each other. He told her everything, about his mother and father and feeling rejected, he did leave out some details so she wouldn't connect her to Adrien. He told her how he didn't have a place, that he wish he could just stay Chat Noir, he didn't have a home, not really. 'Chat, you'll always have a place with me. This is your home, always remember that, Princess must take care of their Knights.' She smiled down at the boy who was curled against her chest. He held her, her words were true. He never wanted to leave this cute, adorable girl, his safe heaven. The girl that could see through the fake smile of a model.

oOo

It was tonight when Marinette, with the help of Tikki, sorted out her feelings for Chat Noir. Could she love him? Yes, because she does love him. Him and Adrien who both have green eyes and a fake smile.

"Tikki, what should I do?"

"You could always tell him who you are behind the mask."

"You're okay with him knowing? I thought you didn't want anyone to know."

"Marinette, what is your heart telling you to do?"

"What if he's disappointed?"

"He comes back every three nights, I'm pretty sure he likes you." The kwami Beamed with a smile.

"I can't think about this right now Tikki, it's all too much." The blue eyed girl grabbed her pink jacket and began to put it on.

"Are we going out? You do know that it's nine-thirty at night right."

"Yes Tikki, I know," she rubbed the red creature's cheek with her index finger. "I just want to walk, maybe I can think of some designs.

The kwami smiled back and flew into the small purse.

oOo

As Marinette continued walking, she continued to think of her partner. As she recalled one memory, she smiled.

It was either a Saturday or Sunday afternoon. Alya had I trusted her best friend with taking care of her new kitten, Minou. It was tiny and grey, laced with black stripes and completely adorable. Marinette was happy to take care of the little fur ball but, someone else was not so happy. Chat Noir had come for a visit and had seen the little 'pets' curled up in her arms while she was giving it pats.

'Where are my pats?' He wasn't ashamed at that question while she was utterly surprised.

Chat was winey and pouty all day. Once the little kitten fell asleep, she finally gave into Chat's fussiness. She beaconed him into her lap and he happily did.

They talked while she rubbed, scratched, and petted. She moved her hand up to his hair and began to finger through his matted mess.

'Chat, did you just purr?'

'Princess, let me make it known to you that I am a cat, hence the name Chat Noir. So yes, I did just purr, but to be fair you were scratching behind the ears.' His reply made her giggle. He secretly smiled and then continued on with conversation.

When Alya came to pick up her kitten, Marinette couldn't help but tell her friend everything. She immediately regretted it because Alya asked the same question that Marinette had already answered twice. 'No, Chat Noir and I a re not "together" we are just friends. No secret dating. How many times are you going to ask that. Let's see, you asked when I revealed my identity to you, when I told you of the first late night visit with Chat, and now today!'

oOo

Would it really be so bad to be secret dating? She pushed the thought out of her head as someone started to speak.

"It does concern me you know," the ladybug called from her place. "What Chat Noir said a while ago, it isn't safe out here."

"Tikki, I'll be fine. You know, I'm Ladybug,"

Tikki just gave her a smirk. "Chat wouldn't be happy if he knew about this.

"Ah, yes well the cat isn't here is he."

Tikki just giggled and pointed upward. Sure enough, the black hero was atop of them. He truly was a shadow in the night. He was hard to track, he was moving fast.

"Kitty?" Marinette called to him but there was no response. He continued jumping, not acknowledging that she was there. He passed the rooftops above her and didn't stop. Well, he did. He concluded his movement on a well lit roof, it was Le Grand Paris? And there was another figure, blonde pony tale, Chloe? Why was Chat talking to Chloe?

Sadly, she didn't have time to think about it as a scream surrounded the whistling wind. She ducked around a corner and transformed.

She was already at the seen when Chat Noir showed up. "You're awfully happy Chat,"

"Yep, know let's finish this, I have something to attend to." He smiled his Cat like grin, proudness written all over his face. What is this Kitty up to?

oOo

After the akuma was cleansed, Marinette decided not to think about Chat Noir and Chloe. Of coarse this was not the the case. She barely slept at all. Her parents had to wake her up thirty minutes before school.

She sleepily walked down the stairs to the main floor, fully clothed and backpack ready. "Some birthday," she yawned. "I didn't sleep at all last night."

Tom walked up behind his daughter and embraced her in a huge bear hug, "happy birth day!" He let her down and she turned to her mother, rapping her arms around her.

"Here, now hurry or going to be late, again." Marinette turned back to her father who held out a bag with the bakery symbol on it. "There's extra for Alya."

"Thanks papa," she planted a kiss on both of her parents before leaving for school.

oOo

When she entered the school, Alya was waiting for her in the courtyard. "Happy Birthday Girl!" Alya gave her friend a hug and grasped a bag decorated with polka-dots. "Here, it's a gift from me, Nino, and Adrien."

Although Marinette and Adrien became closer as friends and she had her stuttering under control, she still couldn't help the red that burned her cheeks.

"Your hopeless, why won't you just ask him out already?"

"It could ruin are friendship if he rejected me. Plus, you know perfectly well why." Marinette humphed

oOo

Kitty021: I might have forgot to mention something, Alya knows that Ladybug is Marinette. She simply just figured it out, she was mad at first but then warmed up to the thought. She still continued her Ladyblog though. Alya also knows about Chat's late night visits and Alya knew Marinette liked him before she herself did. With that said...

oOo

"Yay, you finally admitted it!" Alya jumped up and down and received a few stairs from classmates.

"Shh, Alya are you crazy? Someone could hear you."

"I'm just happy for you. Do you think he'll get you something for your birthday?"

"I doubt it. He probably forgot about it. I only told him once and that was months ago. He's a cat, not an elephant."

"Happy birthday Mari," Adrien chimed cheerfully from behind.

"Thanks," she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear out of nervous habit.

"Same," Nino walked up to the group. Marinette replied with a smile.

"Okay, now let's get to class, I don't want to be late." Alya complained.

"You all go ahead, I need to talk to Chloe about something."

"Chloe? Why Chloe?" Alya questioned.

"Um it's about school? Okayseeyoulaterbye!" Marinette ran to the lockers where she saw Chloe before.

"That girls a terrible liar." Nino remarked.

"Come on let's just go," Alya grabbed Nino's wrist and dragged him with her. Adrien followed.

oOo

"Chloe?" Marinette walked though the door and closed it quietly.

"What could you possibly want?" She scoffed.

"Um well I kind of wanted to talk to you about someone."

"Go on.." She looked down at her newly manicured hands.

"I was walking last night and I saw you and Chat, I know it doesn't concern me but I wanted to make sure he was okay, he didn't respond when I called his name. Does he see you often?"

A devilish grin appeared on Chloe's face. Chat Noir had surprisingly visited her last week asking for a favor. He wanted a neckless that had the name 'Princess' constructed on it. He said it was for someone close. She helped him and he came last night asking for it. It wasn't finished so she said she would give it to him the next day. It was actually safe in her pocket as she spoke with Marinette. Marinette must be his, 'close friend,' she obviously doesn't know about the gift. Why not have a little fun. Why would he do that for her anyways?

"Yes actually, he comes over at least three times a week. We are very close. So close that he even had this personally made for me." She pulled a box from her pocket and open it with a snap. "Princess is his nickname for me."

Marinette's eyes widened. It wasn't anger her face showed, it was sadness. "But, that's what he calls me," her voice turned into a whisper.

"Well, do you have a neckless, no, well we know who he likes, no loves now don't we. Why would he care about you anyway? Your just plain, old Marinette. Look at you and look at me. Isn't it obvious who he would choose."

"I, I," Marinette couldn't think of words to say. She was used to Chloe's words but once Chat was thrown in. He gave her a neckless. What was I thinking he could love me. How could anyone love me? Her eyes swelled with tears as she ran out of the locker room and they swelled even more as she ran to her home, sneaked passed her parents and up the stairs.

oOo

Once she returned to the safety of her room, she collapsed to the floor and let it out. Her cheeks were instantly marked with salty tears.

"Marinette," Tikki appeared out of her bag.

"Tikki, how could I have been so stupid? Of coarse he doesn't love me. He would never talk to me again if he knew who I was."

"Don't say that, Chloe is just lying like always." She tried to comfort the crying girl.

"She can't be lying! She has the neckless. Why do I do this to myself? Why do I love? It only ever ends in pain. Adrien never reciprocated my feelings, now Chat. Why do I keep hurting myself. I let them in, trust them, care for them, love them. Why do I give them the power to brake me? Why can't one person I care about just love me back?" Marinette pushed herself off of the ground and onto her shaking legs. She filled with range, not at Chat nor Adrien, but at with herself.

She ripped the perfectly plastered posters of Adrien into shreds. She let them fall from her hands and left them on the floor where they laid.

She walked to her desk with red puffy eyes. She grabbed purple scissors out of a dotted coffee mug. She then made her way to her mannequin.

Placed on the mannequin was a neatly made dress. It was a perfectly made silk, black dress. Around the bottom of the him was bright green lace. Also, a thin line of bright green ribbon tied around the waist. The famous paw print, also the color of the ribbon and lace, was sewed on the side, a few inches above the lace.

She took the dark shade of scissors and pierced the newly made dress. The dress that resembled Chat Noir. In a matter of seconds, the once beautiful dress was tarred into shreds and rags on the ground. Yet, she wasn't finished. She walked back to her desk, put the scissors back in there place and then reached for a black headband that held two, tiny yellow bells that jingled when that were moved. She tore the attached bells off of the headband and then succeeded to throw the headband out of the open window.

She sat against the chase and pulled her legs to her chest.

"Marinette, that took you weeks! Why did you do that?" The little red bug grew even more worried.

"I'm dome Tikki, I'm done with it all."

At her response, Tikki grew worried. She knew what was coming. "Marinette, you half to transform now."

"Tikki, I said I'm done, I meant what I said. No more Ladybug." She clasped the chiming objects in her hand, making her buckles go white.

"No," the kwami gasped. She turned to the window where the wind blew in. The wind was not the only thing that entered the room. A small purple creature flapped its wings.

Tikki flew to the crying girls forehead and gently planted a kiss. She then moved to her ears and removed the miraculous stones. "I'm not giving up on you Marinette, you'll get through this and I'll be there to help. Please remember that." After those words, she exited the open window and scurried as fast as she could, doing her best not to be seen.

oOo

Marinette cried silent sobs, sniffling, her cheeks were scared with red and wet trail marks from wet droplets. She barely opened her eyes, only to look at the shimmering bells.

Then her eyes widened (if possible) as she spotted the evil creature. "No!"

It was to late.

The purple butterfly flew into the shining objects. The scared eyes disappeared as they were replaced with angry ones. A devilish smile grew on her lips. As did the familiar butterfly symbol.

"Ah, Princess, you have been unfairly treated. Chat Noir upset you, gave your nickname to someone else. He broke your heart and I now give you a chance to break is. You shall be the only Princess. No one will deprive you of anything from now on. Will you accept my offer and in return help me?"

His cold voice and offer was very appealing. "Yes Hawkmoth."

Black bubbles and violet light surrounded the girl. She transformed into an evil enemy. Wait, that's odd, she was wearing her usual Ladybug suit. "Hawkmoth?"

"Princess, I give you the power to choice your appearance."

The grin reappeared. "Thank you." In another flash of light, her suit was transformed. What was once red was now purple. Her lips turned a dark shade of red and she never removed the dark smile.

Princess grabbed a piece of the shredded ribbon, attached the golden bells to it and tied it around her neck.

oOo

 **Kitty021: So, that was that. I tried to include every thing in MariChat week.**

 **Day 1: secret dating**

 **Day 2: cat costume**

 **Day 3: sin**

 **Day 4: kittens**

 **Day 5: trust me**

 **Day 6: don't touch her**

 **Day 7: purring**

 **I know you're all thinking 'there was no sin' and really, you're right. I do not like thinking of Adrien and Marinette like that so, I decided not to do it. Sorry. But, I think I've sinned by making Marinette akumatized.**

 **I'm not sure whether to continue this or not. It depends on what you all think. If I decide to continue this, I will say in my other story, "Secrets," that is currently being written. If I continue this story, I will post the next chapter of "Princess" soon after the last chapter of "Secrets" which will hopefully be soon because there are only two more chapters following "Secrets."**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty021: So, it's been a while...forever. Sorry. I decided to continue this story! (But you already knew that because I posted this) So, I haven't really planned for this story so it might take longer to publish new chapters. I will try to have one out every week though. Also, I don't know how many chapters this is going to be, but I don't expect it to be as long as Secrets. With that said, please review. And if you have any ideas... ;)**

oOo

It was after there first class and Marinette still failed to return. "Alya, have you seen Marinette?" Adrien turned from his current position to see Alya packing for the next class.

"No, I've texted her but she's not responding. I don't know what happened to her." Alya's head fell.

"Ha!" Chloe laughed causing the two teens to look at her.

"Chloe, what did you do?" Alya's face grew red with anger.

"I don't know why you're mad. I just told her the truth, that's all." She waved it off like it was nothing.

"Chloe, what did you tell her?" Adrien said joining in on the anger.

"The truth! That she was just plain old Marinette and it was obvious that someone would pick me over her. I put her in her place, she's NOT better than me, she needed to know that." She rolled her eyes as if annoyed.

"That's not true, I would pick her over you any day as would anyone else. Chloe get your head out of the clouds. No one cares that your father is the mayor and no one worships the ground you walk on. So what if your dad's the mayor, you DON'T get the right to say those things. God Chloe, for once in your life care about someone other than yourself!" Adrien was ready to knock down a few desks but instead used the energy to run out of the classroom.

Alya just nodded and walked out of the classroom. "You got what was coming!" She didn't look back at the blond haired brat, instead her eyes were fixed on the young model that was exiting the school.

Her gaze was not locked on him long because a familiar black clad hero appeared after Adrien was out of sight. He dropped down right beside her.

"C-Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" Alya's eyes widened.

"I'm looking for Chloe. I asked her to do something for me and I want to make sure she did." His voice was more cold than friendly.

"Do something?" Alya continued. "Does that something involve Marinette?"

"Yes" 'Has Mari told her about me?'

"Did you put Chloe up to saying that stuff to Marinette? Why would you do that? She trusted you! I can't believe that you of-!"

"Hold up!" He interrupted. "I didn't tell Chloe to say anything. I just asked her if she could do something for me. It's Marinette's birthday and I had the idea and she was a girl who knew about that kind of stuff and-" he started to ramble. 'Why are you nervous? Get ahold of yourself!' "Anyways, have you seen her?"

"She's in there." Alya pointed to the room he had left just minutes before.

"Thanks." He said before walking in. Alya oddly followed him.

"Chloe, is it ready?" Chloe's red face turned to him and immediately stiffened.

"Yes." She slowly walked to him but kept her distance, placed the box in his hand and walked back slightly.

"Alya, could you hold this for a second?" Alya nodded and he sat the black closed object in her palm. She opened it with a snap and her mouth formed an 'o' shape and then a loving smile.

"Since I'm here, Chloe, can you tell me where my Princess is?" If Adrien didn't make it clear to not mess with Marinette, Chat would.

"I-um-no."

"That's a lie," he purred only it wasn't sweet like normal.

"She left." She corrected herself.

"And why did she leave." Chloe's heart quickened and he knew it. He knew she was scared.

"Ugg, I just-I don't know why anyone would like her over me! She's just a stupid half-and-half! I don't-"

"Chloe don't you ever-" Alya was also interrupted.

Chat pushed her into the wall with great force. "Don't you ever call her that again! If you even talk to her again I will find you and you Don't want that to happen! Do you understand?!"

She nodded in response, fear clear in her cold eyes of ice.

"Alya," he still held anger in his voice. She closed the gift and handed it back to him. She watched as he too left the school.

oOo

Chat Noir vaulted throughout Paris on his baton. He ignored the cheers and thank you's from the citizens bellow. He had one thing on his mind and that one thing was his Princess.

He crouched on a near by roof and peered through the bakery window. Her parents were working so maybe she wasn't here. She could be at the park but he still wanted to check.

He landed swiftly on her balcony and nocked.

No answer.

He lifted the hatch that was strangely unlocked. 'I can't go in there. It's her room. Privacy. But, what about Marinette.' He pushed his thoughts away and climbed down from her bed.

The room was dark but, he was able to see perfectly.a ache was startled at the sight and he suddenly didn't like his night vision.

Shreds of photos were on the floor. He picked one up and realized it was the one with her family. Then he saw the glass from the frame. There were soft black fabric scraps scattered on the carpet. The desk chair was nocked over and her design book had pieces ripped from it.

He scrambled out and took a breath while leaning on the railing.

He had to find her before it was too late. What if it was too late

He shook the thought out of his head and continued to take deep breaths.

Then, there it was. A flash of purple on the roofs across him.

He instantly raised his drooping head and jumped.

oOo

He caught up with the figure and gazed upon her. He slowly stepped to her."L-ladybug?"

"Ha, hello Chat." Her back was faced to him, hiding the smirk on her red lips.

"Ladybug, what are you-"

"It's not Ladybug!" Her harsh tone turned calmer after she said that. "It's Princess." The wind was making her twin tales bob and her newly purple ribbons flap.

"Princess?"

"Come on Kitty!" She turned to him and confusion was clear on his face. "You know, your pet name for me... And Chloe!" Her brows narrowed.

"What, no, I only call M-" he stepped back. "Marinette?"

"It's Princess!"

"Marinette, what happened to you?" He came forward and brushed the hair away from her cheek.

She pushed him on the ground. "I'm so tired of playing nice. I'm tired of being pushed around. I'm tired of hurting myself. And I'm tired of LOVING! I always have to fix things when I can't even fix myself. What used to be me." She corrected.

Her voice was calm now and steady. "I think I'm done fixing things. From now on, I shall only destroy things." She said it as if it were nothing.

She then succeeded to unclip her yo-yo. She slid it open to where it was in-half. She pushed one side down while she pulled the other upward. With black lightning and a snap, it was broke. She tapped on the pieces twice and in there place, a coiled whip appeared. The whip was of black leather and it was braided. She flung it once and it would extend if it was what she wanted. Strange, it grew and shrunk on command.

"Marinette, I can't-" Chats voice was shaky

"What Chat? You don't like it. I thought you would because you destroy things too. Then again I have been wrong about things lately. Like about you and all. To bad, I like it." She whipped it against the roof and shingles and tiles slid to the ground bellow. "I guess I should get you out of the way. Once I take your miraculous, I'll do you the favor of killing you fast. She stepped towards the cat boy with her new toy in hand. She was about to lash him when, her hand began to cramp.

She dropped the weapon and clutched her wrist with her free hand. She let out a small cry before looking back at Chat Noir. "No!" She shouted. Then she was still. She dropped her hands and her eyes and face turned to a worried expression.

"Chat, you have to leave. I'm trying to fight it but it's hard. I don't know how much longer I can. She'll hurt you and I don't want that. Please Chat, go."

He did as she said. He left as fast as he could, trying to understand everything that he had just witnessed.

oOo

 **Wow, she can fight herself?**

 **Please review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty021: **Here it is! Don't forget to review! ;)**

 **oOo**

oOo

Note: Nino also knows about Adrien being Chat Noir but is clueless to Marinette being Ladybug. Alya also doesn't know that Adrien is Chat. (Pretty sure you knew that though.) Also, I need to remind you that this is a year after the end of season one. Great, okay.

oOo

"How is this possible?!" Hawkmoth screamed at his akumatized villain

"Relax," Princess claimed. "It's not possible. It didn't happen. It's called acting, I'll git the dumb kitty to trust me and in his moment of weakness, he'll be mine. Plus, my kwami hasn't visited him yet. I want it to be easy and take the miraculous at the same time." She smirked. "You need more faith in me and your powers." She took out her whip, and flew across Paris.

oOo

Adrien ducked out of an alley after transforming and ran to his nearby school. He passed the children leaving through the doors, presumably for lunch.

He continued to run through the courtyard and making his way to the boys room. Something stopped him.

"Adrikins," the blonde brat stepped before him with her hand on her hip. She then succeeded to fling them around his neck. "I've decided to forgive you for what you said to me. I know hoe manipulative Marinette can be so-"

She was cut off by the small push Adrien gave her. It was small yet, it caused her to wobble backwards. "Enough Chloe."

Kim was witnessed this and ran up to the model. "Adrien, you can't just push girls."

"I don't have time for this Kim" he made his way around the beloved girl and the hoodie dressed boy only to be stopped again. Kim grabbed Adrien's collar and pushed him backwards only, he didn't move. His feet were solidly planted on the ground. "Kim, move."

"No Adrien. Why are you being a jerk?"

That was it. Adrien couldn't take it anymore. With all of the emotions he felt and more anger thrown into the mix, he couldn't handle it. His hand clinched into a fist, his knuckles became white and his arm flexed. He pulled his arm back and released it. His face hit Kim's cheek, making it instantly red.

Nino, who had been watching the whole scene, ran up to his friend. He grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the boys room.

Adrien shook Nino's hands off of him and slid down the wall. Nino took it as his cue to lock the door. "Adrien, what's going on? Why did you just punch Kim?"

Adrien removed his hands that were currently digging at his hair. He shakily brought them down and held them before him. "I don't, I didn't mean to. I just, couldn't, I, not anymore." His hands fell into his lap as a single tear escaped his emerald eye.

"Adrien, what happened?" Nino gripped Adrien's shoulder, bringing there eyes to meet for a split second before Adrien closed them, scared of more droplets falling.

 **"** M-Marinette, sh-she's Ladybug." Adrien's voice was cracking.

"Well, isn't that good? I mean, I don't have to hear you complain about which girl to choose right. It's always constant really. You love Ladybug, you love Marinette. You can't just pick one. You can't live without both of them. It's seriously on and on and-" he stopped when he saw Adrien's hopeless and painful expression. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. My point is, isn't this good?"

"No" he breathed.

"No? Why not?"

"Because, I can't help Marinette without Ladybug, but Ladybug can't help because she's- shes Marinette. I can't help them. God Nino, how am I supposed to do this? I-I can't help her."

The small black kwami flew out from Adrien's jacket and flew before him at eye level. He took his small paw and wiped a small water droplet away. "You can help her. She-She was fighting it right? You can help her fight it okay."

"No," Adrien replied, his voice cold. "She wasn't fighting it. She was lying. I know." He sniffed and smiled slightly as he continued, "She has this little tell. She scrunched her nose for a split second. It's cute really. I guess she still has the tell while akumatized." His smile quickly faded at his last sentence.

"Wait," Nino began, "Ladybug, Marinette is akumatized?" Nino captured Adrien's attention. His green eyes held so many emotions, it was hard to tell them apart.

Adrien raised one leg in front of him and stretched his other out along the tiled floor. He placed his right hand against the thick denim material of his jeans on his right leg. His head fell once more as he looked down to stare at the silver ring that he was currently spinning on his finger.

Plagg flew to the boy with a red cap and headphones and explained as much as he could. "Earlier today, Chloe made it apparent to Marinette that she was 'better' and said that 'everyone' would choose her over Marinette. Thats all I know though. It must have been some harsh stuff considering it was Ladybug herself that got herself akumatized." Nino nodded and Plagg returned to the sitting boy.

"How am I supposed to do this? How can I help her. I'm just a sidekick, everyone knows that and I can't cure akumas. I couldn't bring myself to fight her. I can't, I just, I can't hurt them, I can't hurt her."

"ADRIEN!" A shout came from outside the room. "Your rides here!" It was Alya.

Adrien took his phone from his pocket. It was bombarded with texts and miss calls from the Gorilla and Natalie. It didn't surprise him that there was none from his father. He probably has better things to do than worry about where his son was.

"What are you gonna do man?" Nino's hands now occupied his pockets.

"I'm going to go home." Adrien replied. Plagg took his spot in Adrien's white under shirt. Adrien then pushed himself off of the floor and proceeded to unlock the door. When the green slab swung open, Alya and Kim were standing, waiting.

Guilt suddenly fell over Adrien and his sad face was painted anew with sorriness. "Oh, my God Kim, I am so sorry, I didn't-"

"Adrien," Kim interrupted. Strange, he didn't sound angry, more worried. "I'm sorry, Alya told me about Marinette and the whole thing with Chloe. Plus I wouldn't leave you alone and, I'm sorry."

"Kim," Adrien's eyes held confusion. "Don't say your sorry. You didn't do anything and I decide to punch you. I'm sorry and there is no excuse for that."

Kim's mood brightened at that. "Forgiven. You sure got an arm on you though."

"Haha, yeah must be fencing."

"Adrien."

The two boys turned to see a tall Saturn woman with a smooth black skirt.

"Hi Natalie," Adrien waved sheepishly.

"You had us all worried. Your father wishes to speak with you and you are late. We have been waiting for fifteen minutes."

"Im sorry."

"Come on then." Natalie turned and Adrien followed, not even bothering to wave goodbye.

oOo

He walked into the cold place that was his home. His feet clanked against the tile and as Natalie guided him up the marble stairs to his fathers office.

Natalie closed the large framed doors after Adrien entered.

Gabriel moved his hand, telling the boy to take a seat. When his obedient son did, he spoke. "Adrien, you have caused an inconvenience at school. I am not happy with your actions. I have important business to attend to and I have no time to deal with your actions. The mayor has contacted me and told me that you were causing trouble with Chloe. Why might that be?"

"Father, I am sorry that my caused you trouble, but Chloe was making comments and bullying my Friend. I could not just stand there and let her say that." He tried desperately to keep the anger from his voice but it was slightly heard in his tone.

"Yes well, it is not your place to talk to miss Bourgeois. She was not talking to you or about you."

Adrien no longer cared how much anger was filled in his voice. "Father I will not stand by when Chloe makes a racial comment about her."

"Adrien, I do not appreciate your tone. Maybe this 'her' is proving to be a bad influence."

"What? No! Her name is Marinette and she is the sweetest, kindest person anyone could meet! She doesn't deserve what Chloe said and I will stand up for her. Marinette needs me and I'm going to help her. Chloe somehow weaves her way into Mari's head and drove her to become akumatized and I can't stand by and do nothing because she's my friend and, and I love her, God I love her so much and I'm going to do everything I can to get her back to me and I don't care if I get hurt. I can't loose another one, I can't loose another person that I love because heck, I might become an akuma myself. So, I'm going to fix this because I will not loose my Princess like I did mom." Adrien didn't know what he was saying and he didn't care. All he knew is that he loved them, her, and he was going to fix this mess that Chloe had started.

His son has never acted out this way so he just stared at the slammed door before him. Gabriel stood with his hand at his sides and his shoulders slightly slumber from his perfect composer and position because of what he had said. Because of what his son never did before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitty021: Hi guys! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I am on spring break and was visiting my grandma. She didn't have internet and I couldn't post it on my phone sooooo... Anyways, I honestly only see two-three more chapters for this story. Don't take my word for it, but that's what it's leaning towards. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! ;)**

oOo

His feet tapped against the neatly polished floor. His in tire being was hot. There were too many emotions going through his head that he couldn't count. But, Plagg could.

The young blonde boy crashed through the door and closed it. He was finally in the safety of his room. Plagg came from his hiding place and flew to the boy.

The kwami could see anger in his eyes, sadness in his tears, and pain in his shaking hands.

"A-Adrien, what happened?" The creature spoke with genuine care as his tiny cat ears drooped to his tiny head.

"I can't-my father-I don't want to talk about it." He brought his knees up to his chest and his head fell to them, letting his thoughts fill it. 'Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying. I can help her right? No, I know I can help her.'

"Come on kid, I just w-" he stopped mid sentence. His ears twitched twice.

"Plagg, what is it?" Another emotion went through Adrien.

Worry

"She's here." The kwami replied.

"Who's here?"

"She's okay."

"Who's okay?"

"She's wasn't taken." Plagg sipped to the window and used his tiny paws to move the glass pane.

"Plagg, what are you doing? Who's 'she?'" Adrien followed him to the window.

"Tikki." He was still trying to open the window.

"Tikki?" Adrien said while helping the small cat.

"Ladybug's kwami." Right as Plagg said that, a small red creature flew in. It had tiny wings, three black dots, and big blue eyes. She was carrying two round objects.

"Tikki," Adrien repeated.

"Tikki!" Plagg copied. He ran(flew) to the little ladybug and hugged her, causing the objects to fall to the floor. Adrien gently scooped them up.

"A-are these Marinette's?" She nodded.

He played with them in his hand, rubbing the tips of his fingers on the small circles. "I'm glad you're okay, that the stones weren't possessed."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Do you know what happened? How it happened? M-Marinette, she's never let Chloe get to her. I'm not disappointed or anything but, I just-" he released a sigh.

"It's okay." Tikki replied. "Plagg, he's my favorite. How'd you manage?" A playful smirk crossed her cute red face. Plagg stuck his tongue in response.

"Okay," Tikki started, getting back on the 'what happened to Marinette,' topic. "She was in the-"

She stopped when Plagg grabbed her wrist.

"Someone's coming." The cat told. "I hear them outside the door." While still gripping her hand, he slipped into Adrien's pocket.

Adrien turned to the knocking on the door. "Come in."

He was surprised to see that it wasn't Natalie. He was even more surprised to see that it was his dad.

Guilt rushed over him. The moment of him disrespecting his father reappeared in his mind. He had to be mad. What had he done.

"F-father, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's okay Adrien." Adrien was shocked. His father never acted this way.

Gabriel held his perfect posture along with his hands behind his back. He moved forward to his son until he was directly before him. "Adrien, I'm sorry."

"Father, you shouldn't be sorry, I disrespected you. That's-"

"No, listen. I am proud that you stood up for your friend, as I should be. You should always be there for them and I'm glad you have them. I'm sorry I didn't see that earlier."

Adrien was utterly shocked. His father never shows this side of him and hardly ever apologizes.

"Also," Gabriel continued. "I know you want to help her. You should want to and I would be concerned if you didn't. However, I can't let you get hurt. Please Adrien, don't go looking for her. Promise me."

"But, she needs me I can't-"

"Adrien please, I need you. I have, we have already lost your mother. I couldn't stand loosing you. I know I haven't been the best father and I know I have been distant from you and others. And I'm sorry. I know that that's wrong and I'm sorry. Just please Adrien, don't look for her."

Adrien ran to his father chest and rapped his hands around his back. It took him a second, but Gabriel hugged back.

"I promise." Adrien's voice was muffled because of his fathers chest, but was still able to be heard. The two stepped back from their embrace but held eye contact. For once, Gabriel's icy piercing gaze was soft. "I just don't know what to do know, if I can't help."

"Now you go to school." Gabriel replied gesturing to the clock which read 12:40. "Let Chat Noir and Ladybug handle the akuma, after that, you can help her."

Adrien nodded a small smile on his face. Then a worried expression replaced it. "I-I disrespected you, I slammed a door. Hurry, punish me."

Gabriel simply chuckled. "Fine. As punishment you must walk to school. You will not have the pleasure of the car so I advise you to wear a jacket. Not only will you not have the comfort of the car, you will not have the warmth of the car." He was doing his best to make walking sound like a punishment, but he turned from his son to hide a smirk.

"Yeah, not to mention the tons of people asking for my autograph." Adrien said breathlessly.

"What? Do you not like the fawning young ladies?" Gabriel spoke in a playful voice. He liked talking like this. "Oh wait, I don't suppose you would since you already have a Princess."

Adrien immediately blushed, his face held shock. His dad was actually teasing him. 'Did I really let Princess slip?' "Ha ah yeah, well better get to school." And with that, he darted out of the room as Gabriel laughed.

"Um sir," Natalie poked her head in the door way. "Is everything alright?" She had seen Adrien run out of the room and witnessed him nearly falling down the stairs.

"Everything is perfectly fine." He smiled.

oOo

Adrien continued running until he reached the park. He had thrown on a black jacket as his father instructed. He reached up and pulled the hood over his blond locks to speak with his new acquired friend.

Plagg and Tikki had made there way to his ear as the other was occupied with a phone.

Adrien left his phone to his ear as the two kwami's talked. It would be a little strange if someone heard him talking to no one, since the small gods were hidden away. This way, with the phone, he could talk freely.

Thankfully, no one had noticed the young model because of the hood.

Within a matter of minutes, he arrived at the school. Tikki had explained everything that happened with Chloe in the bathroom and Marinette at her house.

Hearing what Tikki said about Chloe invaded Adrien. He wanted to punch her makeup covered face, but figured that already punching one person today was enough.

But, not only was Adrien mad because of Tikki's story, so was Plagg.

As Adrien walked by the blond brat, Plagg flew from the hood and bit Chloe's hand.

"Ahhhhhhh! SOMETHING BIT ME!"

Plagg returned to Adrien's jacket with an accomplished smile as Adrien and Tikki tried to stifle their laughter.

oOo

His laughter faded at the sight of a black eyed Kim. The bruise began under the eye and ended halfway down his cheek bone. His eye was slightly swelled. Thankfully, he could see out of if.

The outer ring of the bruise was purple, it grew into a blue until it reached the middle which was a yellow mustard color.

"Kim, my god I'm sorry!"

"Nah, it's alright." Kim waved it of as if it was nothing.

"No, it's not alright Kim I-" Adrien was interrupted by a blond pigtailed girl by the name of Aurore.

"Kim, what happened to you?" The girl spoke, causing Adrien to feel uncomfortable.

"I got in a fight." He replied smirking at Adrien who was very nervous.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She continued.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, you should see the other guy."

It was Adrien's turn to smirk. "Yes Kim, hope you didn't hurt him to badly." Kim glared. Soon after, Aurore continued into the school.

"Soooo," Adrien continued with a playful smile. "That's what you're telling people.

"I might have a black eye but let me keep my pride."

Adrien chuckled in response. "I still feel bad. Let me make it up to you. Anything."

"Well," Kim began. "You could play me one on one at basketball during gym tomorrow. Your fat and you've obviously got a good arm. I want a challenge."

"Isn't Alex good at basketball though?"

"Yeah but she's a girl." He looked around before continuing. "And she beats me every time we play." He whispered with a defeated look.

"So much for pride." Adrien chuckled when Kim playfully pushed his shoulder. "Sure, I'll play. You'll probably win though. I'm not really skilled with it."

'Funny,' he thought while walking to class. 'Every one is letting me off the hook today. I should be happy right? My dad is actually acting like a dad and Kim isn't mad at all. Shouldn't I be happy?' But then he remembered he couldn't. Not without her. Her happiness is his and he will not be happy without it.

oOo

 **Kitty021: So, I know Gabriel doesn't really show his love but I know he loves Adrien. I believe he is concerned for his well being. And frankly, Adrien needed love in this chapter. I really do hate making him sad all the time. He needed some sort of break.**

 **Also, I tried to do some humor in this chapter to lighten the mood. Sorry, I'm not really the humorous type so bare with me.**

 **Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty021: ohh myyyy goosshhh! I am so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! *exhails* Truth be told, I have no good excuse. I have/had a severe case of writers block and did not know where to go from the last chapter. This originally didn't have a plot and wasn't supposed to be a multichapter fic. I was debatingwhether to keep writing it or not, until a friend told me that, 'if it has gone on for this long, you won't be able to continue it.' I didn't want to let it go, and then I did.

Im not a writer and im definitely not good at it. I write when I'm bored, have time to kill, have silly ideas that need to become a reality, and really just for fun. I'm not the best writer and do not have many followers. But I am thankful for my followers. And that's why today, I decided to continue this fic.

It probably will not meet expectations and I'm not happy with it but, I did it today and now it is ready to read.(kinda because I didn't look for mistakes because I'm lazy.)

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The young model made it into his next class right as the bell rung.

"Nice of you to join us again Mr. Agrest." The teacher called.

Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat and took his seat beside the wanna be Dj.

"Hey dude, you okay? Kim didn't kill you?"

"No, I'm fine Nino. Kim was actually really nice about it."

"What about you're dad?"

"He, well he actually acted like a dad. I'm not even grounded. Which is weird because I kind of yelled at him and slammed a door." He scratched beneath his golden locks. Nino's face softened into a small smile. 'At least something's going right for him,' he thought.

"Dupain-Cheng." Mrs. Medieval stated. "Does anyone know what happened to Marinette? It says she was here this morning... No, well okay then."

"God Nino," Adrien whispered under his breath.

oOo

Class carried on, as did Adrien's thoughts. He was thankful that he new most of the content. At least being homeschooled helped today. His body moved mechanically to write down the notes shown on the board. His mind however was somewhere else.

Thoughts filled his head of her. What was she doing? Was Hawkmoth controlling her? If so, then is she in pain? Is there a way to stop him? A way to stop her? Will Hawkmoth finally win? Does she know I'm Chat? How am I going to help her? How can I help her without breaking my promise?

His head continued to wonder. That is until something shattered.

His attention was turned to the now completely broken window. Glass laid everywhere as students cowered under their desks.

"Out! Everyone out!" He shouted.

He carefully as well as quickly removed a shard that was wedged into his arm.

Nino had grabbed Alya, pulled her over her desk, and pushed her out the door. Adrien stayed behind to help the children out. He pulled on Rose's arm and helped her out of the room. She was more scared than anything.

That's how it was really. Everyone was scared and fear entered their body's, not pain.

Adrien turned his head to see the teacher helping children out as well. Once she left the room, their was only three. No, four.

She spiraled into the room and landed with one foot in front of her while the other was behind. Her now new smirk was plastered on her cherry blossom lips.

Chloe coward behind him and Mylene in the corner. Ivan hadn't been there today. He wasn't there to protect her.

"Well," Princess began. "I see her majesty's night has left her. What a shame. I was hoping for a little fun, but with him not here, this will be boring. Oh well, that'll have to do. Come now Mylene, what would Ivan think of you cowering." She moved around the Adrien and Chloe and headed for the shaking girl.

Adrien caught the akuma's arm. "Ladybug, please don't do this." He pleaded.

She pulled her arm free. "I'm not Ladybug! I am Princess. Therefore, I shall be the only one. Mylene shall no longer be considered a Princess to her love. That reminds me, Chloe and I also have business."

Chloe shrieked and fled from the room. Princess laughed and continued her path, only to be blocked.

"Oh, look who's playing hero. And tell me, who is you're Princess? Shouldn't you be protecting her?"

"I'm trying to help her." He looked back to Mylene.

"A shame truly, to bad." She succeeded in shoving him to the ground. He gasped as glass cut his leg in multiple places.

She lingered for a moment. Her eyes closed tightly and her brows furrowed. She shook her head and her eyes opened once more. They use to be sweet and kind, full of warmth. Now, nothing. They were icy and cold.

Her smirk returned and she dragged Mylene to the shattered window.

"Stop this! It isn't you." Adrien pleaded from his place upon the shards, gently and carefully, fighting through the small crystals that are wedged in him, to pick himself up.

"It is now."

Her voice wasn't loud or sure like he expected. It was soft, like she was convincing herself, maybe even sadness in it.

"No, it's not." He has reached her now and his voice trying hard to sooth. No shouting, that only angered her. "Look at what you're doing."

She didn't obey and instead clenched her orbs shut.

"Please," something in his voice was reassuring to her, so she did. She opened her eyes and turned her gaze to the tight grasp around Mylene's wrist.

"Ladybug, you would never kidnap anyone. It's Hawkmoth, he's tricking you. You don't destroy and harm things. You fix them."

Her firm grasp fell. A sigh of relief could be heard from both youths.

And then it appeared.

Bright purple fell over her eyes. A butterfly mask outline painted across her face.

"You deify your purpose? Think of how Adrien never paid you any attention. How Chat Noir left you for a boasting, fake, dolled up blonde. He left you for that fool. Take your revenge. Show them what you're made of. If you do not do this, I will take you're powers away and you will be my slave! Now get me Chat Noir's miraculous!"

Her face was shredded of pain and Hawkmoth's speech brought Princess out again.

"I'll be back. I have a miraculous to catch." She grabbed Adrian's wrist and swung it, along with him, towards the broken window frame.

Too keep himself from falling, he grasped the frame. The frame where glass shards stood upright.

A whimper fell from his lips as he pulled is hands back, fine, sticky, red liquid trickling from the fresh wound.

oOo

She was gone swinging away on her new weapon. Hawkmoth wasn't pleased for whatever reason. Princess thought that if she captured an innocent, Chat would come to rescue them. She also thought her plan would succeed. And it would have if Marinette wasn't in the way.

Princess needed control. She should be stronger than her weaker self.

But she was still there. And Princess hated it. She shouldn't feel remorse for hurting her classmate. She shouldn't feel anything.

And yet, a frown fell upon her grin and a single tear trickled passed her purple mask, and down onto the memorized rooftops.

oOo

Expect one more chapter. I'll get it up as soon as it is finished. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Kitty021** : guys I'm so sorry for the way it was. (Some will understand, some won't.) My computer Doc. messed up and bunched it all together. Sort sorry sorry! It should be fixed now.

By fixing it, I had to retread it and relized that it was really bad and rushed. Sorry about that too.

Read it slow, just in case.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

It was the only way, Princess decided. If she had Chat Noir's miraculous in her possession, she would be free. Free from being conflicted, free from the consequences, free from having no control. And that's how they ended up here. On top of the Eiffel. Her trap to catch Chat Noir.

She was being shown on the news, most likely causing fear to irrupt inside Paris's citizens and visitors. But that was the plan wasn't it. To tell all of Pairs what would become of there precious tower if Chat didn't show up. She would destroy it, crumble it, making it crash into the ground.

But, instead of Chat Noir, she had another blond haired, green eyed boy up on the tower with her. Adrien Agrest. Her old crush, her old friend, the one she thought didn't care, exactly like Chat Noir. Except he was here. Apologizing, making it clear that he cares. That he is there for her, and will never leave her.

Then he slipped.

His foot lost balance at the sudden attack from down below. A shot fired rounded the air, and with a jolt, he was startled off of the beam. Falling, falling fast, growing closer to the stone below.

But for him, it couldn't come more slowly. The air rushed out of his lungs, making him gasp violently for oxygen. The wind blowing harshly over his entire being, making blond mix with his vision, but not enough to keep him from seeing movement above on the beam he was on just mere seconds before.

She jumped, diving down, praying to get to him in time. Something overcame her and without a second thought, she was tumbling downward. She had to save him, protect him, that is what Ladybug does, isn't it?

But she isn't Ladybug. She doesn't protect anymore. She causes havoc and harm to those that do not think of her as their princess. Except, no one loves and adores Princess like they did Ladybug. What is the point now? She is Ladybug, Hawkmoth will not show it. She can still be Ladybug. Maybe Chat will forgive her, love her like he did? But that's wishful thinking.

Her hands rapped around his torso, bringing him close to her chest. One hand on him, the other on her whip. She cracked her wrist, sending the weapon flying. It caught a metal bar, and before they could hit the ground, they were stopped. Inches from the ground, her grasp was released and they caught themselves on the ground. "I-I'm sorry Adrien. I-I can't, I don't know what to do anymore. He won't let me go, I-I want to be me again. I-I just-" another fired shot startled her.

Adrien, finally catching his breath, whipped his head around to see the police force approaching. "Adrien, you need to leave. It's not safe here." "No! You leave! Ladybug, Marinette, they're trying to hurt you." He yelled.

"Might as well," she shrugged. "I couldn't bring myself to hurt Chat, and Hawkmoth wont let me go. I can't do it anymore." She wasn't gasping, sobbing, or cracking. Her voice was steady, even as tears made a clear stream down her mask.

"I'll get you out." He declared.

"Goodbye Adrien." She swung back up the Eiffel, taking the same place as before.

Now the cops were with him. S determined boy filled with anger, hurt, guilt, love. "Why are you doing this? She isn't doing anything!"

"She is going to take down our tower. Chat Noir and Ladybug aren't here to fix this one. We've taken matters into our own hands this time."

"Killing an innocent person. She's under Hawkmoth's rule! It isn't her!"

"She's hardly innocent. She's hurt the people of Paris. She has to be stopped. You need to leave Agrest. You're father would be upset."

"Wouldn't Paris be upset if someone was shot for no reason?"

"Adrien" Another voice spoke. He knew this voice, but it wasn't cold as usual. It was sad. Adrien's head turned his head, and among the crowded police force, was a tall and well respected man, with his arms outstretched and his eyes pleading.

"Father?" Adrien pushed through the crowd, and reached his dad. He was grasped with force, arms rapped around him. He felt safe. Safe like when he was little, so he let it out, breaking into sobs. Gabriel bent down to the boy, the boy that was just a kid, and picked him up, cradling him in his arms. He carried him away, away from the police, away from the crowd, away from the people, and just held him.

"Adrien, it's okay."

"I-It's not ok-kay. They're g-going to hurt her."

"There's nothing we can do."

"There has to be. I-I can't just let-t them get to her."

"Adrien."

"I love her. Dad, I love her. You remember how mom made you feel right? That's how I feel about her. And she's hurting. She doesn't care if she dies and I can't just watch the one I love say that. I-I have do do something." Gabriel didn't like this. He didn't like the tears from his son, it hurt him to watch this. He loves his son, would do anything for him. He loved his wife, he would do anything for her as well.

That's why he's doing this right? He is doing this for her and for his son. Bringing her back would be like it used to. Adrien would have his mother. Gabriel would have his love. But at what price?

Taking his son's love, his son's fainted person away. Where would that leave Adrien. He would loose him too. But he couldn't just free her like that. It didn't work that way."Ladybug and Chat Noir are not here to save the day this time. Adrien, I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do, nothing I can do to change their minds. I would change the past if I could. I would change my decisions."

"I have to do something." Adrien repeated, this time cold and sad. He raised from his father and wiped his eyes. He would save her, he had too. "Chat Noir isn't gone."

"Adrien?" "I love you, okay. Give me time, I'll be back. I can fix this, I have too. Please, just don't tell anyone. Plagg, claws out." And just like that, with the help of a magical cat and ring, with a flash of green light, he was Chat Noir.

Gabriel was overwhelmed, not with happiness that he finally found the cat miraculous, but with guilt, from what he had done in the past years. "You can save her, just be careful okay, I expect to see you soon. Come back to me. And Adrien, I'm sorry I didn't know, I should have." He pulled his son to his chest, and just hugged him.

It was true that he could save her though. It had happened before, Nooroo had said that. If Adrien really loved her, and she loved him, he could absorb the akuma with his cataclysm and not get hurt. If she didn't love him, he could die. And Gabriel feared that he wouldn't see his son again. "I love you Adrien."

"I love you too."

"Now, go save her."

 **oOo**

Another shot was fired into the air, aimed right for Princess. But, it's path was blocked by a strong, magical staff, sending the now useless bullet to clatter against the pavement.

"Ch-Chat Noir?" "Do you realize what you're doing?" He was angry, his face twisted into a scowl. "You are meant to protect Paris."

"That is what we're doing." Officer Rodger spoke again.

"No, that's what I'm doing." Chat Noir's deep greens bored holes into the officer. "This isn't what we do. We protect everyone. Even that girl, who has caused destruction, but that's never stopped us before. You are trying to KILL that scared, terrified, trapped girl. She's a GIRL for God's sake. I advise you leave."

"Where's Ladybug?"

"Oh yes. Ladybug, the favorite heron of Paris. The bearer of luck and everything good. The person who fixes everything. I forgot that I'm just Chat Noir, the holder of bad luck and the keeper of destruction. Well, sorry to disappoint. You're stuck with me. Ladybug is currently being shot at by the Paris Police Force. Now, I find I can be very persuasive, what with me bearing destruction." And that was the end of it. They dropped there weapons, and left it to Chat Noir.

 **oOo**

Ladybug was standing on the visitors deck, looking at the stars, letting her hair blow in the wind. A gloved hand touched her back. She whipped to face the holder, at seeing him, her face was instantly painted with anger, but then contorted into sadness, and almost giving up look.

"I know it's you Mari." He broke the silence.

"Are you disappointed?"

"Of course not."

"Are you sure. Ladybug holds a high place in you're heart. I've heard things. Things that were told by people I don't trust. I shouldn't believe them, but she does." She turned back to the shining moon. "She hates you, y'know. But I can't find a place to do that. I love you Chat. She doesn't want me too. I'm not even sure if I want myself to." She released a well held breath. "I don't want to do this anymore Chat. I'm done. She's too powerful. You should go, I don't want to hurt you, but it's hard when she's so persistent."

"I'm not going anywhere Marinette."

"Why? Why are you so determined? Aren't you scared of me?"She was facing him now. Her voice slightly raised, but questioning as well.

"No, you won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, I have a lucky charm."

"I'm not Ladybug, I'm not lucky."

"No, you're not Ladybug. But, I have another lucky charm." His hand raised to his left zipped pocket where a small bulge was, thankful that Plagg phased it through. Unzipping it, Chat Noir continued. "Someone I love gave it too me. My miraculous might bring bad luck, but this always brightens my day. It really does help, and it's very special." Now holding out the bracelet with a familiar jade bead, "I know that nothing bad can happen when I have it. I take it everywhere, and it reminds me that someone cares."

"A-Adrien." Her dark red lips were apart and her bluebells widened at the discovery.

"Yes?"

"B-But," She turned away from him. "You love Ladybug." 'Not me.'

"Yes, I do."

Princess grasped both of her arms, hugging them to her body, while letting a salted drop escape from her closed eyes.

"Look at me." He commanded. He took her shoulder, and spun her around to him as her hands fell from their grasps. His clawed glove took ahold of her arm and pulled her close, the other wiping away the small droplet, then moving to her chin to make her look in his glowing greens. "I love ladybug because she's smart, she's brave, courageous, strong, clumsy, adorable, shy, so incredibly stubborn, she never hates, always sees the good in everyone, she always cares, she's amazing, and talented, and I'm running out of adjectives. Ladybug is all of those things and more, inside and outside of her polka dots. She's even more beautiful out of her mask, where her cute little freckles lay. So yes, I love Ladybug, and Marinette, you are Ladybug. So, Ladybug let me help you." His hand moved from her arm to the bells that hung from her neck, the other continuously brushing away tears as her cheek leaned into it. "So, come back to me Marinette, M'Lady, my Princess, okay?"

Her eyes were still closed, but a smile graced her lips as small sobs were let from them. Her head nodding as stray, raven, strands curled around her face. His hand slowly pulled her in from her cheek while he whispered for cataclysm.

Black destructive magic graced his hand, going for the bell as their soft lips touched.

Under the the light of the constellations, they kissed, declaring their love. It was sweet and passionate, warm and powerful. It was full of forgiveness, willingness, pleading, and most of all, love.

A blinding violet light rushed over their bodies that were still connected. Princess was now Marinette, she wasn't scared, wasn't terrified, wasn't alone, no longer trapped.

They took every second out of the kiss before their lungs burned, not only for air, but with happiness and nerves.

"Y-You have t-to say it." He panted.

"M-Miraculous Ladybug and-d Chat Noir" Black and red magic fled there miraculous', joining together then spreading throughout the night sky and Paris, fixing the flaws and making everything glow.

"I love you Marinette."

"And I love you."

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 **Kitty021** : So, that's it. Finished, done. I'm not exactly pleased. I feel like I dove into some things in this and went a little to deep, then other parts didn't have enough. I don't know. I'm not good with endings. Some of you know that from my first fiction, Secrets.

But let me tell you how hard it was to write this. Not because of the writers block, but because of the point of view. I'm writing a new story for miraculous that is in first person. It's hard going from first to third, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes related to that. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes period.

Anyways, let's get ready for a big year! (I am aware that 2016 started months ago, I know) I am writing a fic. that is going to be called, My Miraculous Change. I'm also planning another Miraculous fan fiction after that. Then, I have two more stories I'm thinking about writing. (Most likely will.) I also might write one for Christmas when the time comes. (It's so far away! :( )

I would like to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story. Also to some guests who have been reading it. It really does mean a lot. Sooooo...

 **Favorited:** BookWormQueen100, BringOnTheWonder1997, Buckler, Ceceisthebomb, Chaton Rouge, Cookies345, CrazyAshleyCat, DJKatt, DarkQueen48, Dawnthia, Demonleonhart, Faintiana, IzzyCreative247, Jolee.2002, Kimire, Momijifan Low-Ki, OtakuKokoro, ThatFabKat(I really like Dancing In The Dark.), The Blue Miraculer, Tortuebliss, TrimusicaDrag00n90, VocaloidWriter, ZSingingKitten, adiluluna, annaelric123, bookworm3, catherine5827, cutekittenlady, elizabeth-cassandra-sarrows, godrockz4evaz, itdoesntmatter1, jukkka, kiekie290, .midnight3, miraculous ladynoir, moorer3, nami84, norealaccount1242002, princessdior22, quaylacheers, swagcutie88, unicornsareawsome123.

 **Followed:**

Akkira Nala, Buckler, Carlie 1423, ChatterNoMatter(love the name!), Cookies345, CrazyAshleyCat, DJKatt, DarkQueen48, Dawnthia, Demonleonhart, Diablovia, Dimondflower101, Empireoftheblsckcat, Eyr311, Forth, Freerick, larlis, idreamofsnowflakes, IrishDreamer4, IzzyCreative247, JackFrostnDean, -lover, Johnny Spectre, Jolee.2002, Kimire, LadyNoir FanFiction Reader, LilyTheNinjaGirl, MegaBatz, Momijifan Low-Ki, NitenGale, OtakuKokoro, OverTheFairyGravityUniverse, Paws-chan65, QueenDisney201, Redd Carpet, RosesMcKellar, Sadielover1470, Shiranai Atsune, Sky the white dragon, sweetandshy513, The Blue Miraculer, TheUltamiteAngela, Tortuebliss, VocaloidWriter, W.I.T.C. , XxAceLawxX, ZSingingKitten, ZXCVBNMEM, adiluluna, aomsup04344, bookworm3, catherine5278, elizabeth-cassandra-sarrows, godrockz4eva, iloveturnip, itdoesntmatter1, jukkka, kmlly242, .midnight3, mikey81197, miraculous ladynoir, moorer3, nami84, norealaccount01242002, princessdior22, quaylacheers, swagcutie88.

Thanks everyone. It's sad that it's over. :( please tell me what you thought!

Ps. You do NOT know how much sad and depressing music I had to listen too to get through this story. My mom thought that I was depressed.

Ohh yayyyy! I'm going to give you the summery for the new upcoming story, My Miraculous Change. 

Summery:

All of Marinette's life has been the same. Every detail and routine memorized. That is until a tragedy disrupted her and her family's life. A drastic change was made that sent her spiraling down a path that she never knew was there. Now, no matter how hard she tries, she can never truly be happy, always wishing for the past. Her life feels pointless now that he was gone. That is what she thought, now she's not so sure. A new boy, by the name of Adrien, stumbles into her life, and changes that life for the better.


End file.
